


Memories

by SilverEmerald



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEmerald/pseuds/SilverEmerald
Summary: The past is never truly forgotten.





	Memories

(Sobbing…) 

She was crying again, if I could just get to her. I have to help her, I need to help her and I can’t stand to hear her crying. If only I could move but my body is numb, I can barely feel my arms never mind my legs. But now that I think about it, I think I’m starting to feel something… (Gasping)…the pain, my chest, it hurts so much! How in the world could I forget this pain?! It feels like fire and it’s getting harder to breath. Oh goddess, what’s going on? Why does it hurt so much? (Sobbing) She’s still crying, I have to go to her and help her she’s the most important person in my life… 

: Gasp, heavy breathing:

Oh my… that dream again, no that nightmare again. What time is it?

: Sheets moving and groaning: 

Two in the morning. It may still be possible to fall back asleep; I do have school tomorrow after all. I can’t afford another detention for being late, again. My mother will kill me and Ms. Haruna will be all over me for one more red mark against me. But that nightmare is still to fresh maybe I should work on my homework some more.  
Try to improve it a little more; I don’t want to face my parents with more failing marks. But it’s so difficult, I swear half the time all I hear is gibberish and the reading is made out of some foreign language no one bothered to fill me in on. The goddess only knows how many times I’ve tried to tell my parents, teacher and anyone who will listen but they all think I’m making it up.

: sighing: 

I know I’m not dumb or lazy! It just never makes any sense, it’s like everyone else is learning in English and I only know Japanese.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me, I may continue if inspiration hits me. Right now this is all I have.


End file.
